


Your Wish

by skinandbones



Series: Klance - Fate/Zero AU [3]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action, Allura (Master), Alternate Universe, And more talks, Keith (Master), Lance (Servant), Lance vs Shiro, M/M, Shiro (Assassin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Here we are, enemies fighting for one grail. Tell me, Keith. What is your wish you ask of the grail?”</p><p>“My wish?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the next drabble I played around with. Thank you everyone for your kind comments and leaving kudos :'D, makes me really happy to know you enjoy the stories. If you have any questions, let me know and I’ll try to answer the best I can!
> 
> Basic information about the AU can be found [here](http://ramblesofskinandbones.tumblr.com/post/149299772482/vld-x-fate-au-wishes).
> 
>  **Bold** words means Master/Servant bond talk.

Keith pressed the brake of his motorcycle as he saw a figure standing in his way.

**“Shit, is that...”**

**“Yeah, that’s Allura. Hm. Tread carefully, Master. Assassin might be around somewhere so keep your guard up.”**

**“Right. And I told you to call me Keith for the thousandth time!”**

**“You got it, Master.**

Keith sensed a trace of humor and mentally sighed at Lance’s way of speaking to him. Always trying to be formal for some reason. Keith took off his helmet and cut the engine to his bike, giving a quick scope of the area.

They were on a winding road down a highway with rails guarding the safety of drivers coming through the area. Beyond the rail was a sea of forest green and a danger sign alerting a tragedy would befall on anyone if they step off the cliffs.

**“Anything?”**

**“Not yet. Wherever he’s hiding, he’s not getting anywhere near you.”**

“The shadows are his companion. You can’t possibly determine where he’ll appear next.” Allura announced as if she read his thoughts.

“I’m not worried.” Keith answered back.

Allura was tall and beautiful in her own right. She wore a long white sleeveless blazer with a black top and pants adorned with a small gold belt around her waist, her heels clacked against the paved road until she was satisfied with the distance between him and her. The way she presented herself: strong, firm, and patient; Keith had an idea she was someone of importance.

And dangerous.

“Here we are, enemies fighting for one grail. Tell me, Keith. What is your wish you ask of the grail?”

“My wish?”

The silence between them grew. Keith wasn’t sure himself. He didn’t want power or be a king, any of that made him feel a little sick to the stomach. He thought about the life he had now, how Coran saved him when he was a child and became a father figure of sorts. Keith appreciated everything he had done and taught him along the years.

“Well?” Allura asked once more.

But Keith didn’t give her an answer and that didn’t settle well with the woman.

She attacked.

“Get back!” Lance appeared before Keith protectively, pushing him back before he brought his spear to light, stopping the small black spheres aimed at Keith. Lance saw a shadow above him and Assassin slammed his right arm down, his arm infused with a dagger was known to strike quick.

“Shiro.” Lance grinned as he held against the attack. A swing of his spear pushed Shiro back and left a wake of frost, completely chilling the air around but he bent low, dodging the tip of the spear before jumping onto the shaft and running, ignoring the slight tinge of ice building across the middle of his face.

“Lance.” Shiro smiled back, almost greeting of an old friend before he aimed straight towards his enemy.

Keith watched the two from behind, seeing how Shiro moved like a flow of black ink on a canvas. Shiro dyed in a thin layer of black wear and his cloak shredded like broken wings of a crow, he never stopped moving.

The atmosphere around them grew chaotic as the paved road cracked beneath the servants’ feet, some leaving larger holes than others.

Both were agile. Shiro made use of his body to its full extent. Not only his arm served as a deadly weapon, cutting into the air with one stroke but his legs gave him the speed and power into his kicks to grab Lance’s undivided attention.

Lance smirked every time when Shiro would dodge his attack but he added the pressure moving forward, swinging his spear in every direction to counteract Shiro’s own. Lance lunged with a thrust, creating a trail of icicles bursting from its path and another, encasing the upper cliff above them in a line of a frozen embrace.

Then they met in a deadlock, the intensity of two powers sparked a rift, sending each other back before they were at it again. It was deadly dance and Keith made sure to stay away while Allura stood there, watching quietly at the two without a word.

* * *

“Stop.”

One command was all it took before Shiro backed away and returned to her side.

“A fight’s worth more when both sides know what they want. The next time we meet, I pray you fight for your wish.”

“And what if I don’t?” Keith asked.

“Then I’ll take what’s rightfully mine.”

* * *

Keith didn’t forget that day.

_“What is your wish you ask of the grail?”_

Keith let the question hovered in his mind for the rest of the school day. He wasn’t able to pay attention in his class and his notebook, instead of writing down actual words, it was filled with random doodles instead. 

Time felt very slow.

When Keith walked back home and greeted Coran, he went to his room and settled his bag down to the side of the bed and sat at his desk in wonder.

Lance materialized in front of the window across from Keith and leaned against the still, his expression curious but hesitant almost.

Keith looked at him.

“Welcome home, Keith.”

“Hm. Thanks.” Even though he knew Lance was always around whether he was in school or not, he never strayed away from his Master. He always remained a certain distance behind incase another servant decided to show up and make his life difficult again.

“You’re thinking too hard again.” Lance walked over, a hand on his hip before he flicked Keith’s forehead, leaving Keith sputtering in shock.

“Tell me. I’m always here to listen to you.” 

Sometimes, Lance made Keith thinking at times. The reason for his kindness, not only in a Master/Servant relationship but something else entirely. Keith can’t pinpoint it exactly but it crossed his mind at some points. How Lance spoke with honesty and care. He never lied even though he did tease Keith at times but it was part of his personality. It was a little bit amusing.

It made Keith feel at ease.

“I didn’t know how to answer her. Allura’s question.” Keith finally said and Lance nodded, his posture more relaxed.

“What’s wrong with that? So maybe you don’t have the answer now but in time, you’ll figure it out.”

“But what if I don’t? It’s not like I have the answer to everything.” Keith stared uncertainly.

“Then you don’t.” Lance answered with a shrug.

But it didn’t feel right. Then there wasn’t a point in all of this, Keith thought. 

It then dawned on him.

“Lance.”

“Hm?”

“What’s your wish?”

“Mine?” Lance raised a brow, surprised.

“You must want something from this if we win.” Keith stated. 

Lance hummed, giving it some thought. His fingers tapped lightly against the desk before he smiled at Keith. A simple one and it made Keith’s heart jumped a bit.

“Maybe I don’t want anything. Maybe staying by your side like this is more than enough for me.”

Keith paused, giving Lance a long stare but those blue eyes of his, the way the light reflected in them and found a form of happiness. Even the little curl of his lip upward didn’t leave Keith to understand. He can’t begin to fathom.

“Why?” He softly said.

“That’s all I want.” 

Lance gave only that answer before he walked passed him, pressing a firm pat on Keith’s shoulder.

“Get some rest.” The servant lastly said and disappeared from the room.

The lingering touch on Keith’s shoulder still burned.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at ofskinandbones (Tumblr).


End file.
